


Best Laid Plans

by alkahestic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bitty whelps, Cranky!Wrathion, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Ever After, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkahestic/pseuds/alkahestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The plan had been simple enough. What Wrathion didn’t plan on, however, was several small obstacles...</i>
</p>
<p>(a "married princes" future au originally inspired by fanart on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> some kawaii domestic wranduin bullshit stuff i'd written after i saw fanart by lambylingames on tumblr ( seen [here](http://lambylingames.tumblr.com/post/105137557688/considers-renaming-married-au-to-marvelous) ). this is entirely her fault, though i will readily admit i totally adore married happily-ever-after aus for these two goddammit.

The plan had been simple enough. Disrobe quickly in the adjacent bathing chamber until he was down to just his breeches and then return to the bedroom where he would make slow and passionate love to the man waiting for him there. He’d bathe Anduin in pleasure until the king completely unraveled in desire and ecstasy. They’d lose themselves in each other until they came undone and then spend the rest of the night sleeping in each others’ arms.

What he didn’t plan on, however, was several small obstacles. When he did return to the bedroom, he found his beloved king already dressed for bed in his usual blue silk bed clothes, settled comfortably under the covers with a book in his hands and glasses perching precariously on his nose. They were slipping again and would soon fall off. Likely to land on the small bundle of scales currently curled up on Anduin’s lap. The whelp wasn’t alone. Another had wound its way around Anduin’s shoulders, snoozing with its head tucked between Anduin’s beard and collarbone. Two more had settled at Anduin’s feet and yet another was, at that moment, kneading himself a spot atop a pillow that did _not_ belong to him.

To his lasting disappointment, Wrathion found the scene disgustingly charming. Talon-tipped fingers and dark hands settled on his hips and he gave each whelp in turn a stern glare. It was enough that he had been talked into saving the dangerous little things, even if they were controlled well enough under the power of his blood magic. It was entirely too much that Anduin had allowed them to worm their way into their lives like this. It was so… so… _domestic_. An intense feeling of regret began to form in his chest as he began to understand that the days of his and Anduin’s passionate youth were soon fading. Apparently this was to be the result of the shift in their relationship. Some would call it marriage, he knew. But he refused to call it anything so human like that. Anduin was his consort and he’d always leave it at that. He simply wasn’t the type to settle down and- and have some cute little family!

Yet here he was, standing next to the bed with a sour expression on his face as he regarded the scene before him. Clearing his throat, he turned his gaze now to Anduin, who sedately looked up from the book he was reading to catch Wrathion’s gaze above the rim of his glasses. A slight look of surprise sparked in Anduin’s eyes as he noticed the manner in which his beloved dragon was dressed, but rather than remarking on it, he smiled and set the book aside.

“And here I was beginning to wonder if you were to sleep in the stables tonight.” Amusement played about the corners of Anduin’s lips and for a moment, they both recalled times when they were younger, spent secretly stealing into the stables so that Wrathion could take on his more draconic form. They had had some scary moments there with the occasional threat of stables boys walking in on their questionable activities, but those days were long gone. As king, Anduin no longer had to hide his affections for the black dragon. And now being much larger than a drake, Wrathion could not think to indulge that way without the possibility of hurting his king. Still, they could indulge in other ways, which had been Wrathion’s intention, but even that would not happen this night.

His disappointment made itself known in a huff that expelled a waft of smoke which curled about his nostrils.

“ _Must_ you allow these little brats sleep in our bed too?” Lifting his arms, he crossed them over his chest for a second or two, only to drop them again and lean forward to nudge the snoozing whelp off his pillow. The small thing snorted in annoyance and bestowed his “uncle” with a glare of his own before curling again and settling back down. Wrathion scowled even more.

There was a laugh and he returned his gaze to Anduin. The king shook his head slightly and patted the space next to him. “Come now, my love. No need to get cranky. It was _your_ idea to keep them in the castle and not let them free. Remember?”

“Don’t remind me,” Wrathion growled as he picked up the whelp-covered pillow and deposited it out of his way so he might climb into the bed next to his king. “I would’ve destroyed them all if it weren’t for you. And good riddance. Ruining everything. Too much hassle. Do you know I will soon have to train them? That’ll take up too much of my time!”

“Yes, yes, all your important time seeing to Azeroth’s protection. We mustn’t have that now, must we?” Anduin continued to laugh, but at least he was tugging off his glasses and placing them on a bedside table. Perhaps a good sign, or maybe just a sign that Anduin was preparing for sleep. The answer to which came when Anduin leaned over to comb fingers through his dragon’s beard and place a kiss at the corner of Wrathion’s mouth. The motion jostled the whelp that was adorning his shoulders, but the little thing merely yawned and nosed further into her temporary crook. “The Burning Crusade could swoop down at any moment while you’re caring for the children, and then where we be! All will be lost!”

Another huff escaped Wrathion, but it was accompanied by a sigh as he turned further into the light kiss. “Don’t call them that,” he grumbled. However, his voice had very little venom because Anduin, unlike anyone else in all the worlds, could make him melt with a tender touch. Something he once fought against with quite some energy, but now gave into readily. He did so now by reaching up to pluck the whelp off Anduin’s shoulders and place her in his own lap before trailing talons through Anduin’s beard. “Anyway… I’ll let things slide tonight. But you owe me, my king.”

“A payment that will come soon enough, I promise you.” The words are purred softly against his lips and Wrathion melted a bit more. They kissed, slow and tender as if they had all the time in the world.

When Anduin pulled away, it was with a yawn. It was the sign that they both needed to adjust and pull the bedding up around them. Wrathion turned on his side and shifted, pressing himself close to the king as Anduin draped an arm over him. The dragon felt a kiss placed between his shoulder blades and he responded with a low rumble that resonated in his chest. Then, he felt Anduin’s breathing slow. Once more, he shot a stern look at the whelps who were now snuggling down around the legs of their “parents” and then he too closed his eyes.

His plan had failed. But he had no doubt that Anduin would fulfill his promise. He would simply have to wait until then.


End file.
